The invention relates to a shoe, especially to a sports shoe, which comprises a shoe upper part and a sole which is connected with the shoe upper part, wherein the shoe upper part comprises two adjacent arranged tensioning sections in its instep region which are separated by a gap, wherein a lacing system is arranged by which the shoe can be laced at the foot of the wearer of the shoe by pulling the adjacent arranged tensioning sections against another, wherein the lacing system comprises a central closure by which a first tensioning element can be tensioned.
Such a sport shoe with a central closure (rotary closure) is known for example from DE 297 01 491 U1. The central closure respectively rotary closure allows that during tensioning of the tensioning element (lacing fiber respectively lacing wire) to create a sufficient high lacing force by rotating of the rotary knob with low torque and thus to lace the shoe. Thereby, a beneficial distribution of the tensioning respective lacing force is of high importance for an application of the lacing force onto the foot of the wearer as equal as possible. This is specifically true for sportive applications, for example for running, where it is thus aimed for to transmit the tensile force on the foot of the wearer as equal as possible—created by the tensioned lacing wire. Occasionally, pre-known sport shoes are detrimental in this respect because the tensile force distributes only on parts of the area of the shoe upper part and so the distribution of the tensile forces takes place in such a manner which is not equal in total.
Thereby, it is furthermore not possible at known lacings to lace selectively specific areas of the foot. Again, it is thus detrimental specifically at sportive applications that the forefoot cannot be laced selectively.